Walk Like an Egyptian
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1986 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 |mc = JDU 1A: |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 67 |audio = |dlc = December 20, 2011 (3'') March 13, 2015 (''NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |nowc = WalkLike |dura= 3:14 |kcal= 22}}"Walk Like an Egyptian" by is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in Egyptian attire. She has short purple hair with a red headband over it. She wears a red top, several purple bracelets, an orange skirt with a large rhombus-shaped belt, several purple anklets, and a neckpiece. Remake In the remake, the dancer remains relatively unchanged. However, her bra is now orange and the rest of her outfit is slightly darker. She also has more visible make-up. Walklike coach 1 old.png|Original Walklike coach 1.png|Remake Background The routine takes place near an Egyptian temple with four firesides. Some pyramids along with a brightly shining sun can be seen in the background. Remake In the remake, some of the pyramids have been moved to the other side, and the fading effect on the coach at the end is different. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lower your arms in a circle while shaking back and forth. Walklike gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Walklike gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Baby One More Time * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Rich Girl * Wild Wild West * Lean On (World) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Catch the Sun * Dizzy Isis * Egyptian Slide * Egyptian Statue * Egyptian Walk * Keops Hips Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Epic 80s *Royally Cool * *1001 Nights Of Dances *All Songs S-Z Trivia * The beta version had a different choreography with a different color scheme, which was shown in the trailer of . * This is the first routine with an Egyptian theme in the . It is followed by Night Boat To Cairo, Rich Girl, Dark Horse, Ain’t My Fault, OMG '' and ''Mi Mi Mi. * This coach is one of the coaches to appear in a Mashup twice in a row. She does so in Baby One More Time s Mashup * In , the artists are simply credited as Bangles but in the full name is used. * Unlike many HD remakes, her facial features remain visible in . * There is an incorrect pictogram at the end, as shown in the gallery below. The pictogram does not show the move involving a raise of the leg; however, the coach raises her leg anyway. * The menu icon of the song does not show the dancer. Instead, it shows a silhouette of her doing a pose from a Beta screenshot. *The dancer makes a reappearance in 40th Symphony in a mini-game, which is similar in concept to , for . Her color scheme has been slightly altered and her nose has been elongated. *The number of counted moves is the same whether scoring is done with a motion controller or a camera. Unlike most other routines, this one has no moves performed only with the left hand. Gallery Game Files Walklike jd2 cover generic.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' ( ) Walklike jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' ( / files) Walklike jdnow cover generic.jpeg|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' (Remake) WalkLike Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach WalkLike_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Walklike banner bkg.png| menu banner Walklike map bkg.png| map background Walklike cover@2x.jpg| cover Walklike cover 1024.png| cover Walklike p1 ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' Walklike p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Walklike p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Walklike pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Walklike jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots Walklike jd2 menu.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu Walklike_jd2_ready.png| ready screen Walklike_jd2_score.png| scoring screen Walklike_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Walklike_jd3_coachmenu_xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Walklike_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu (Outdated) Walklike_jdnow_score_old.png| score screen (Outdated) Walklike_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu (Updated) Walklike_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Walklike_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Updated) Walklike_jd2016_menu.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu Walklike_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Walklike_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Walklike_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Walklike_jd2017_menu.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu Walklike_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Walklike_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Walklike_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen Walklike_jd2018_menu.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu Walklike_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Walklike_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Walklike_jd2019_menu.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the menu Walklike_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Walklike_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Walklike beta gameplay.png|Beta gameplay Others Walklike pictogram error.png|The pictogram error Walklikeanegyptian rabbids apperance.png|Altered appearance on Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time Videos Official Music Video The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Walk Like an Egyptian Just Dance 3 Gameplay - "Walk Like an Egyptian" (Demo) - High Score Of 1 Gold Star Just Dance Now PC Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles (5*estrellas) Just Dance Unlimited - Walk Like an Egyptian ��Just Dance 2017 Walk Like an Egyptian - The Bangles - superstar�� Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Walk Like An Egyptian by The Bangles (PS Move) Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Walk Like an Egyptian - Just Dance 3 (Extraction 1) References Site Navigation de:Walk Like an Egyptian Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade